


All For You

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: short horror ficlet





	All For You

You don't deserve me   
  
I tried to be patient, to be understanding even, but you had to keep on at it.   
  
You have to understand how you made me feel neglected, unwanted, even unloved. I know it's hard to think that our love could be forgotten but you did that to me.   
  
All I ever wanted was to make you happy, see you smile. I gave and I gave and I gave, and for what? For you to not respond to my texts? Ignore my calls? Change your mobile number constantly without telling me? Hell, you even tried to move apartments without letting me know.  How is that right?   
  
That's not to mention all those...others I saw you with. Oh yes, I know you cheated on me, dozens of times, and yet I forgave you. Yes! I did! Despite your heartless treatment of me I still forgave you, because I know our love is meant to be.   
  
Why are you crying? You see this is what I'm talking about. I slave over a hot stove, _I butcher the meat myself_ , all for you and all you can do is cry and scream. I know it's a difficult adjustment now that you've lost your arms but that's why I'm here. To help you; but yet again you totally take me for granted.    
  
When you've thought of what you've done, and you're ready to apologise then I might untie you.   
  
This is all for you after all.   
  
All for you.


End file.
